embbfandomcom-20200214-history
EMBB Season 1
EMBB Season 1 is the first edition of the popular epicmafia reality show EMBB. Insert teaser of season here. Twists *During the first week, it was revealed that a hidden power of veto had been put somewhere in the house. Houseguests could search one of dozens of locations once per day. The hidden power of veto was found by Sonia on the very first day, in the bathroom mirror. *In week 5, there was a buyback competition that allowed the first four evicted houseguests to compete in the current HoH, with the highest scoring houseguest returning to the game. If the returning houseguest also beat all of the current houseguests, they would win HoH for the week as well. *A Pandora Box appeared during week six. It turned the week into a double eviction, where the HoH had to nominate three people. Houseguests had to vote for which player they wanted to save, with the two lowest vote receivers being eliminated. Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1 The 15th season of Big Brother began with the sixteen houseguests moving into the Big Brother house. They played HOH as usual and the first winner was McCrae. All of the guys in the house, excluding David Girton, Judd Daugherty and Andy Herren formed an alliance known as the Moving Company, planning to "move" out the girls in the house so it would be an all guys finale. McCrae nominated Candice and Jessie, telling both of them they were the Pawn. Elissa was named the first MVP of the season and announced her win to McCrae, who announced it to the whole house. She nominated David as the third MVP nominee before the Veto competition. McCrae also won the first POV of the season, taking Candice off the block and putting Elissa up in her place. It was The Moving Company preference to evict David, whom they saw as a physical threat, instead of Elissa. David was sent packing with a vote of 7-5-0. Week 2 Seeking revenge for David's eviction, Aaryn and Jeremy worked hard to win the HOH competition. They did, and Jeremy put Aaryn in power. She went after who she thought was at fault for David's eviction, Elissa and Helen. Throughout Week One and Week Two, Aaryn began making racist comments toward the houseguests of different ethnicities and the house's tension rose to a whole new level. Elissa was named MVP once again and she nominated Jeremy in secret, thinking he was a bigger threat than she was. At the POV competition, Jeremy won and took himself off the block. Nick was nominated in his place and he went home by a vote of 7-4-0. Week 3 Helen made a comeback after being put on the block the previous week by winning the first True/False HOH competition, securing safety for most of the house, including Elissa, to whom she is loyal. She nominated Aaryn and Kaitlin for eviction. Elissa was once again named MVP and nominated Spencer Clawson. Kaitlin won the Power of Veto competition and saved herself from eviction. Jeremy was then nominated in her place. On Day 28, Jeremy became the third HouseGuest evicted from the Big Brother House in a vote of 9–1–0. Week 4 In week 4, Judd Daugherty won his first Head of Household, It was also announced that America would be the MVP this week and would make the third nomination. Judd nominated Aaryn and Kaitlin for eviction. It was revealed that America had voted Elissa as the third nominee. Before the POV competition, Helen and McCrae were chosen to also compete. Elissa won the Power of Veto. Because GinaMarie received the second highest amount of votes after Elissa, she became the replacement nominee. On Day 35, Kaitlin was evicted from the Big Brother House by a unanimous vote of 9-0-0. Week 5 In week 5, Aaryn won her second Head of Household. It was also announced that America would once again be the MVP this week and would make the third nomination. Aaryn nominated Spencer and Howard for eviction. It was revealed that America had voted Amanda as the third nominee. Before the POV competition, Candice and Jessie were chosen to also compete. Spencer won the Power of Veto and took himself off the block. Aaryn put up Candice as the replacement nominee. On Day 42, Howard was evicted by a vote of 7-1-0. Week 6 Round 1 In week 6, GinaMarie won her first Head of Household. The first three players who dropped in this endurance competition had to choose a box that either contained a prize or a punished. Candice, Spencer, and Helen were the first three to fall off. Candice won $5,000 while Spencer is punished and forced to talk into a megaphone for the week. Helen won a BBQ for four and invited Elissa, Aaryn and Jessie. It was also announced that America would be the MVP this week and would make the third nomination. GinaMarie nominated Candice and Jessie for eviction. It was later revealed that the MVP (America) secretly nominated Amanda for eviction. Before the POV Competition, Spencer and Judd were picked to play. Jessie won the POV. Candice was punished with a clown suit for the week while Spencer won a Bahamas trip and Judd won $5,000. On Day 46, Jessie used the Veto to save herself, and GinaMarie nominated Spencer in her place. On Day 49, Candice was evicted by a vote of 7-0-0. It was also announced that there would be no more MVP nominees. Round 2 In the double eviction, Aaryn became HOH in the "Summer School" competition, but she didn't seem too excited. She nominated Spencer and Jessie after talking with her alliance members and deciding that would be the best way to get Jessie out. At the Veto, Judd, Amanda, and Andy joined the nominees and the HOH only to have Aaryn win. When it seemed that Jessie would be going home, Aaryn used the veto on her and in a shocking move, Judd was put up. He was eliminated in a 7-0 vote and joined Candice in the jury while leaving the other houseguests very emotional because of his departure. Week 7 After the double eviction, the houseguests played in a knockout skill HOH competition. Andy won the competition, marking his first HOH win and he put up Spencer and Jessie. At the POV, Andy won his first POV and decided to keep nominations the same, although he was pushed to backdoor Helen. At Thursday's live eviction, Jessie was then eliminated in a 6-0 vote, joining Candice and Judd in the jury. Week 8 After Jessie's eviction, the houseguests played in a knockout quiz HOH competition. Aaryn won the competition, making it her fourth HOH win. She is currently tied for the record of most HOH wins in a season. Aaryn nominated Helen and Elissa. On Day 58, Amanda and McCrae were not chosen to compete in the POV. Elissa later won her second Power of Veto. Elissa decided to remove herself from the block, and Spencer was nominated in her place. On Day 63, Helen was evicted by a vote of 4-1. Week 9 The four Jury members competed against each other right after Helen was evicted during the Week 9 HOH competition, with the winner being able to re-enter the house. Judd won the competition, and so is now back in the house as of Week 9. Elissa won her first Head of Household competition of the season and nominated Aaryn and McCrae with the hope of backdooring Amanda. When Amanda won POV and took McCrae off the block, Elissa nominated Andy. Aaryn was evicted later that week by a 5-0 vote. Week 10 Round 1 GinaMarie won the HOH title for the second time this season, to the eager reception of her newly-formed alliance, The Exterminators. GinaMarie chose to nominate Amanda and McCrae due to their showmance and Amanda's overbearing personality. Judd was the only HouseGuest to not compete in the POV. McCrae won his second veto of the season. To hide her alliance, GinaMarie replaced McCrae with Spencer as a pawn, intending to evict Amanda. Amanda was betrayed by her ally, Andy, and was evicted with 3 votes; and GinaMarie making the tiebreaker vote. Round 2 McCrae won the HOH competition, and out of vengeance for Amanda's eviction, he put up GinaMarie and Elissa (even though Elissa voted for Amanda to stay). Judd won the Veto competition and chose not to use the Veto since there was no other choice for renomination but another Exterminator. Elissa was evicted by a unanimous vote, making McCrae the Exterminators' only target left in the house. Week 11 Round 1 Spencer won the HOH Competition and he nominated GinaMarie as a pawn against the true target, McCrae. After McCrae won the Veto, Spencer and Andy decided it was the right moment to backdoor Judd. At the Veto meeting, McCrae removed himself off the block and Judd was named the replacement nominee. Judd was later evicted by a unanimous vote. Round 2 Andy won his second HOH of the season and chose to nominate McCrae and Spencer. At the final veto competition, Andy won his second POV, but chose not to use it. With GinaMarie casting the sole vote, McCrae was evicted. Leaving Spencer, GinaMarie, and Andy in the Final 3. Week 12 Finale The Jury Trivia Other Notable Prizes Notable Punishments Category:Big Brother Seasons Category:Big Brother 15 Category:Seasons with Evicted Houseguests Returning Category:Big Brother US Seasons